The Hybrids DOOM!
by RizuMcButt
Summary: Malik, Kaiba and Yugi have accidentally summonded... THE HYBRIDS!! *doom!* Who will survive? Certainly not Yugi.


The Hybrids *DOOM!*

Authors: Sakura Kaiba, Anubis's Avatar

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. BUT we do own the Hybrids and Avatar's spork collection!

Beware: Yuugi bashing. Why? Because it's about time someone picked on the purple-haired midget! 

Incase you didn't know, a spork is a strange little contraption. It is a mix of a spoon and a fork that they serve at school cafeterias. Avatar likes to collect them. _They _want_ you to take the sporks!_

Yuugi, Mariku, and Kaiba are seen sitting in a room together, for some unexplained, power-of-the-authoresses reason. Mariku had just finished telling the other two about his spork collection of 327, and decides now to tell them the story of… _the Hybrids_. ***DOOM!***

Mariku: Ok, next story! (Begins in a creepy voice.) Long ago, in ancient Scotland, on the Isle of Skye, there lived… _the Hybrids_ ***DOOM!*** *does shifty eyes* 

Kaiba: *Doesn't look up from his laptop, just mutters under his breath* Kami-sama..  you're so lame...

Yuugi: *Pointedly ignores Kaiba* Go on, Mariku-kun.

Mariku:_ Anyways_, as I was saying, these Hybrids ***DOOM!*** are koalas… slash kangaroos, slash hamsters, slash guinea pigs, slash mice, slash piranha. The terrifying creatures are about as large as my palm. *Holds out his hand for them to measure it.*

Yuugi: *looks at it with interest.* 

Kaiba: *Still ignores them.* 

Mariku: *Continues his tale.* The blood-thirsty creatures only come out during nighttime, or when somebody dishonors then by not adding a '***DOOM!***' to the end of their name.

Yuugi: Wow… really? Is that it?

Mariku: No… there is one more thing that offends the vicious little beasts. This is what angers them the most, and they will kill a person for only uttering this single word. 

Yuugi: *Eyes go wide* Wow… what's the word?

Mariku: Are you crazy? You think I'm going to say it and get myself killed?

Yuugi: Come on, Mariku-kun! What's the word?

Mariku: *Sighs* Fine… that word is… *Mutters something unintelligible.* 

Yuugi: What?

Mariku: *Glances around nervously and mutters again.*

Yuugi: 'Spork', you mean? 

Kaiba: *Looks up for the first time.* Spork'? What lame-ass kind of key word is that?

Mariku: *Eyes go wide with terror.* SHH!! Keep it down! They'll hear you!

Suddenly a scritching sort of sound is heard at the foot of the door. Kaiba blinks at it, Mariku gasps, and Yuugi's eyes go even wider. 

Mariku: SEE?? I TOLD YOU!! NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE!

The sound increases, then a pounding is heard. 

Mariku: *Stands and backs away from the door, looking for an escape route.*

Kaiba: *Rolls his eyes, but still looks a little nervous.*

Yuugi: Mariku-kun… are those… the Hybrids? 

At Yuugi's question, the pounding and scritching suddenly stop. Angry chittering floats through the wood, and the pounding increases. Chips of wood fly, and the door looks ready to fly off its hinges. 

Mariku: NOO!!! YUUGI! YOU FORGOT TO ADD ***DOOM!*** TO THE END OF THEIR NAMES! YOU HAVE ANGERED THEM EVEN MORE!!

Yuugi: *Gasps* I… I did, didn't I? 

Without warning, the pounding stops. There is a creepy silence.

Creepy Silence: *Is creepy.*

Mariku: *Eyes go even wider.* Now they are going to use their _secret powers of magical compressiony magic! _

Kaiba and Yuugi: …?

With an odd sort of squishing sound, multiple gray, furry bodies are seen compressing their gray, furry bodies of doom and squeezing under the door crack.

Kaiba: *Screams like a girl and grabs onto Mariku*

An huge army of Hybrids ***DOOM!*** have now squeezed under the door and are massed in the center of the room, starting at the three with creepy red glowing eyes. As Mariku attempts to the pry a petrified Kaiba off of him, innocent little Yuugi approaches the mob of fuzzy death. 

Yuugi: Aww, they don't look that bad... They're kinda cute. *Crouches and stretches a hand out to one, apparently the leader.*

Mariku: *Stops trying to get Kaiba off of him and stares at Yuugi in wide-eyed horror.* No! Don't do that!!!

In a flash the rabid furballs have ripped off Yuugi's arm and devoured it, leaving only a small pile of bones. 

Yuugi: *Runs screaming in small circles clasping the vicinity his arm had previously occupied.* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

The Hybrids ***DOOM!*** have now noticed Kaiba. Their heads slowly swivel, doing the 'Exorcist' roll-around to fixate on him. Kaiba, now scared crapless, decides to flee the death-demons, trips over a bloody pile of Yuugi-bones, and lands on the floor next to Mariku who is huddled in a corner counting to 327. 

Kaiba: *Stands up quickly, brushes himself off as if he had never fallen to avoid crushing his already crippled pride from the previous incident with Mariku.* What the hell are you counting?? We need to run! 

Mariku: *Eyes go wide* My sporks... they are missing... my collection... is… _gone_...

Kaiba: What the hell do you mean? Where the could they have go--… Uh oh. *He slowly turns around and looks at the little demons.*

_They_ are now in a huddle, thrusting sporks up and down much in the manner of angry villagers after a witch. They have obviously been intelligent enough to divide 327 sporks up between them. The ones who did not get a spork got death; more meat for the masses.

Kaiba: Crap, they have weaponry! Now we're really gonna die!

Mariku: *Jumps up all frenzied-like.* WHAT? MY SPORK COLLECTION IS MISSING AND YOU CARE ABOUT OUR LIVES?? HOW DARE YOU!

Hybrids ***DOOM!***: SAAA-FROOM SAAA-FROOM GRAAAH! SAAA-FROOM SAAA-FROOM GRAAAH!

Kaiba: Wha… what's that? 

Mariku: That is their war-chant. I never thought I'd here that eerie sound of ledged… truly, it is every bit as horrible as they say!

Hybrids ***DOOM!***: SAAA-FROOM SAAA-FROOM GRAAAH! SAAA-FROOM SAAA-FROOM GRAAAH!

Kaiba: Whatever…  *Grabs the unwilling Mariku's arm and runs out the door, leaving Yuugi to die of blood loss.*

Yuugi: *Silently curdles on the floor, dying of blood loss.* 

Yami appears out of the Puzzle. 

Yami: What? You're leaving my Aibou here to die? How dare you! *Accidentally steps on Yuugi as he runs through the furry avalanche of death.* Oh… sorry Aibou. MARIKU! KAIBA! YOU WILL DIE! As he passes through the bloodthirsty cloud, he seems to be strangely immune to their deadly gnawings. But then… Pharaohs seem to be strangely immune to a lot of odd things… like peanut butter on crusted-over socks. Ever seen a Pharaoh die of that? Er.. anyway! On to the story.*

The End 

***TBC***

R/R and we shall continue! Thanks~~ Avatar and Sakura


End file.
